


The Call

by jademyrtille



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademyrtille/pseuds/jademyrtille
Summary: A one shot I wrote when I was in my intense Berserk fangirl phase. I was going through my old files recently and I thought I would share this tiny piece of smut with you guys.Takes place post eclipse. Alone, Guts is caught off guard by his emotions and memories, linked to his time spent with Griffith before the Eclipse. The memories push him to look for Griffith, aiding him in his quest, but devouring him from the inside.Enjoy ;)





	The Call

Walking along the old, dusty road, Guts was thinking about the man he thought he knew. About the person he spent all these years with. The man he forged an unbreakable bond with.

Griffith.

That…that creature. Was it really him? Was this unique, brilliant man he has known so far gone forever?

The possibility of that shook Guts to the core.

No. He couldn’t accept it. He will not rest until he finds him and faces him again.

Griffith…Griffith…that name was sounding in his head like a cry, over and over again as he was ceaselessly walking, barely stopping to rest, still shocked, but his goal acting for him as his guiding star.

Even now…even in those circumstances…he couldn’t forget, he couldn’t throw these images and sounds away. He was trembling from the intensity of his recollections. He remembered all these times he said Griffiths name, as he could say no one else’s. He could hear his own voice, so unlike his regular harsh tones, filled with passion, confusion, anger, betraying him, showing how he was being torn apart in so many ways, the way he only could be torn apart by Griffith.

He started thinking that he will be haunted like this forever. Like the mark on his neck, his soul was branded as well. He couldn’t cast away the demons of his thoughts. There was no sword he could fight them off with. Then he realised, that like with the mark, he wouldn’t want these thoughts to be gone. They were all he had left of Griffith after all.

He kicked a few pebbles angrily. He knew it was stupid and sentimental of him. He should be mad. He should take his sword and cut, slash, draw blood, pierce his way forward relentlessly as he always did. But something about Griffith has always made Guts stop in his tracks. He couldn’t ever seem to rid himself of Griffith for long, no matter how hard he tried.

He felt helpless. He thought that no matter where he would try to run, he would only regret it. Isn’t that what happened last time? He won the duel. He fought his way out. He earned his freedom, or so it seemed.

In this moment though, he understood he was never really free. He lost his freedom the moment he looked into those impenetrable blue eyes and he will be their slave until his dying day. He felt naked and powerless, probed into, pinned down under him.

Pinned down under Griffith…

He realized in shock his body reacted violently to the memory. His knees gave up and he couldn’t walk any more. Defeated, he crawled under the nearest tree and leaned against it. He felt his hand impatiently reach down his trousers. He touched himself and gasped at the sensation. Already…so fired up…his breathing was uneven and his thoughts were hazy. He closed his eyes and the memories flooded him.

Pinned down under Griffith. His arms tied up behind his head, his body pressed upon, his insides ravaged. The heat of another man pushing inside him forcefully, ceaselessly hitting his most sensitive spots. A vaguely familiar sensation, that reminded Guts of his youth, moments that he preferred not to remember, yet he couldn't forget. Familiar, yet different. He found himself making sounds he didn’t know he could, moaning from the overwhelming sensations.

-Griffith…you bastard…let me go, pull out! - he screamed through his moans. The reflex to try to escape has never quite left Guts, no matter how much of a lie it was in this very moment. 

-Liar. – Griffith thrusted into him even harder, wearing a satisfied smile. He trailed one of his hands through Guts’s torso and abdomen, then gripped his throbbing cock with his other hand. He started rubbing it vigorously in time with his thrusts. Griffith always seemed to know what Guts truly wanted, better than the man himself.

Remembering Griffith’s touch on his body, Guts kept stroking his penis even harder.

-Aaaaaah…nooo…aaahh…you! – Guts was moaning incoherently, his body ravaged with pleasure so intense he thought he might die. He tried to open his eyes and saw Griffith pulling himself closer to him, one hand still on Guts’s cock, the other pulling up his knee to thrust deeper.

He forgot the time and the place. He didn’t care what was real or not any more. As he was leaning against the rough tree trunk, his eyes closed and his hand squeezing his cock harder and harder, his hand moving faster with each stroke, Griffith was there with him. Griffith was with Guts in every second, and that moment as well belonged to them as so many others.

The memory was driving him insane. Griffith himself was insane and this insanity was contagious. Guts looked in Griffith’s eyes as he was nearing his climax and he saw the same fire that was burning in his own eyes. A perfect reflection of his own madness. Griffith has lost the smirk now and his face was alight with the passion and intensity of the moment.

-You’re…ahhh… - Griffith tried to say something while devouring Guts’s face with a hungry look in his eyes but he didn’t seem to be able to finish his sentence. Instead, he looked at Guts’s red, screaming face and kissed him roughly, biting on his lower lip.

Guts knew he couldn’t hold on any more. He was trying to cling to the remnants of his sanity but his body and mind gave up, pushing him to release, the tension welling up inside him. He was a part of Griffith and Griffith was a part of him and with every movement of their bodies they were becoming more and more inseparable, falling deeper and deeper into the world where only the two of them existed.

-Guts…Guts… - Griffith kept moaning passionately between his kisses while moving his hips frantically and bringing both Guts and himself to their orgasm, drowning them both in pleasure so intense it felt like it would break them.

Guts slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He looked around and saw emptiness, with only a few bare trees on both sides of a winding road. Cool wind was soothing the heat of his spent body. His right hand was covered in his sperm. He blinked and to his surprise he felt hot tears streaming down his face.

It was empty everywhere around.

-Griffith…Griffith…- he mouthed with dry lips.

A stronger gust of wind was the only answer.

Griffith was gone. He was not here. He wasn’t really there with him to begin with. Guts was alone in this moment and he will be for many more to come. He will be alone forever from now on.

He felt a muffled sound between a scream and a cry escape his lips. He collapsed, his face hitting the dirty ground while tears of rage and desperation kept flooding from his eyes.

Griffith’s face appeared in his thoughts again. His presence, his smell, his touch. He will never have them again.

Just when Guts thought he wouldn't be able to walk any further, the Griffith from his memories said his name gently, with ardent passion behind each sound.

-Guts….

Guts gasped with his sore throat in the chilly air. Was it a whisper of the wind, or just an echo of his own desperate thoughts? Griffith seemed to be still calling him, luring him towards himself.

Somewhere, somehow, Griffith must have still existed. There was no world without Griffith. There was a place in this world where Guts could still go.

The tears stopped. Guts got up hastily, cleaned himself up, took a deep breath and continued walking.

This call will never stop.

This was the call he had to keep answering, no matter what.


End file.
